The invention relates in general to primer feed mechanisms for artillery cannon and, in particular, to a device to prevent movement of a primer feed mechanism during recoil of the cannon.
Cannon may be equipped with a primer feed mechanism of the type having a movable tray, such as disclosed, for example, in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/907,911 filed on Apr. 20, 2005 entitled “Automatic Primer Feed Mechanism,” which application is hereby expressly incorporated by reference. One problem with such a primer feed mechanism is that, during recoil, the external power driver (hereinafter “handle”) for the primer feed mechanism is disengaged. Because the handle is disengaged, certain components of the primer feed mechanism, such as the tray, may continue to move due to acceleration forces. Continued movement of the tray may result in premature extraction of the primer and/or damage to the mating components once the cannon returns to battery.